The long-range goals of this project are to elucidate the biochemical basis of lead toxicity in the developing central nervous system. The initial objectives are to determine whether chronic lead exposure is accompanied by alterations in the developmental patterns of the neuronal enzyme, Acetylcholinesterase, and the glial enzyme Butyrylcholinesterase.